


When Amelia Met Ivan

by Operamuse



Category: Hetalia Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operamuse/pseuds/Operamuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles featuring Amelia Jones and Ivan Braginsky. Set in multiple universes. Requests accepted. Fem! America X Russia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

Avatar AU

This kind of follows both ATLA and LOK's histories loosely. Hope you guys enjoy it

XX

Ivan solemnly stepped into the revered Western Air Temple. He walked proudly, clad in furs and leather as was traditional of the water tribe. He was taller than most of the air benders he encountered as he journeyed to the center of the temple where he would meet his tutor in Air Bending. Peculiar looking with flaxen hair and dark complexion, it was his eyes, dark enough to resemble purple that were his most striking feature.

"Ah Avatar," Yao said rising from his seat to greet the younger man. "Welcome! We are delighted to have you here."

"Thank you Yao," Ivan said curtly with a bow of respect. "I humbly thank you for agreeing to tutor me in the ways of air bending."

"All in good time. You young people are so eager and impatient," the older man tutted. "Why don't you join me for some tea outside first while I explain the situation?"

"Yes of course," Ivan said respectfully as he followed the elder out onto a sunny balcony under the sky. He was impatient. He had not discovered his identity until he was a teenager and there was no time to waste.

He sat on a plush cushion opposite the monk who measured out tea for them and commented on how sweet the lychee were this time of year.

Ivan stared out from his bird's eye view of the temple. All around him the rebuilt Air Nation was thriving with life. The benders were so graceful. He longed to be able to move the same way and soar above the clouds after gliding along the ice and ocean waves for so long.

"Head's up!"

Ivan turned towards the sound and was promptly hit in the face with a fruit pie. As the custard and juices dripped down his face as Yao offered him a napkin, doing his best to contain his laughter.

Mia floated down to land on the edge of the balcony with a grimace.

"Oops, sorry. A strong gust of wind came and kind of overshot my pie. I was aiming for Monk Wang I swear!"

"I was just about to send for you," the elder said calmly pouring tea as he held his laughter back. "The young man your pie hit is your newest pupil."

"W-wait," Ivan stammered, humiliated and irritated when the cream was finally cleared from his eyes.

He stared at the woman who only looked to be a few years older than him. Her long sunbleached hair hung over her shoulders in wind blown ringlets. The blue arrow marking her as an air bending master was tattooed on her forehead where the bangs had been shaved back. Her skin was golden no doubt from time spend in the sun, and her blue eyes were alive with mischief and curiosity as she looked back at him.

"Are you telling me that this girl is to be my air bending teacher?"

Yao merely smiled and sipped his tea while the tan blonde girl sheepishly smiled at the brooding water bender.

XX

"You're trying too hard," Amelia said sitting with her legs crossed as she made a ball of air in her hand.

"I thought that was the point. You speak as if I should not try at all," he said in frustration as he failed once more to produce a ball of air."

She leapt to her feet and studied the avatar. So serious all the time. He was her exact opposite with no sense of humor or enjoyment in life. He was as stoic and cold as the frozen tundra he'd been raised in.

"I think we've been going about this all wrong. What we need to do is dance," she replied pursing her lips in thought before nodding. "Yup. It's the only thing to be done."

He stared at her as if she were touched in the head. He was seriously starting to question the judgment of the dotty monk who had declared this nun, no girl, his teacher.

"You are serious?" he said with a frown as she nodded eagerly with a grin on her face.

"Before you learn bending I think you need to stop focusing on it so much," she told him with her hands on her hips as she stared up at him and tilted her head. "Being the avatar and mastering the elements is about balance right?"

"Yes of course. I know this," he said crossing his arms.

Luckily for him Mia was easy going enough to let most of his crabbiness roll off like water on a turtleduck's back.

"But you don't do this," she said mimicking his accent. "You don't have fun or live in balance. You're so strict and serious. You don't go with the flow which is a key to achieving air bending."

"I have the responsibility to lead the world to a better tomorrow," he stated as he looked down at her. "This is of great importance to me."

"Then maybe you should start by not being so down on yourself," she said resting her hand on his arm companionably. "Just try it okay? Tonight, dance with me."

He reluctantly agreed and when night fell he joined her down in the village below the temple. There was revelry as the villagers celebrated a festival and plenty of music. Amelia nodded when she heard it, nudging Ivan to watch her as she stepped into the circle to dance.

She twirled in circles, weaving in and out among the other dancers looking like she didn't have a care in the world. She was very beautiful he thought not for the first time with a blush. But now she was radiant glowing under the moon which was the source of his water bending powers.

She laughed and headed over to him, with a challenging look on her face.

"Alright tough guy it's your turn," she declared her face beaded with perspiration.

"Mi-I mean sifu do I have to do this?"

"You can't tell me there's no dancing down at the southern water tribe," she said with a chuckle. "I promise you everyone is just here to have a good time. No one's going to laugh at you for trying to relax and have a little fun Avatar."

He nodded, removing his jacket to free up his movements as he stood before her in his undershirt and loose pants, courtesy of the air benders.

"Let me show you how it's done in the southern water tribe," he told her, his accent thick and tickling her to her core as he moved. His body rippling and flowing like waves as he demonstrated the stances used to bend water.

Eventually she joined in after watching as they moved side by side without touching. The water moving beside the wind to make waves.

XX

"You did it!" Amelia squealed in delight.

Ivan could not keep the child like smile off of his face as he formed the spinning ball of air in his hand. He marveled as he controlled it, let the wind grow and then shrink so that it was no bigger than his pinky nail.

"Another month and maybe you'll be able to actually use an air glider," Amelia teased, getting a ball of air thrown at her gut in retaliation.

XX

Less than a week later the Avatar and his Air Bending teacher snuck off in the night. Ivan was more than capable with his air glider as they sailed away from the temple to a small island in the middle of a river.

"There's not much more I can teach you," Mia admitted touching down on the soil in her bare feet. "You'll be going soon."

"Yes I must," he agreed brushing his wind blown hair from his face. "I cannot stay much longer even if I dearly love the Western Air Temple."

He felt physically and spiritually lighter after spending time among a culture much different than his own. The Air Nation in the past had exemplified non-attachment and nomadism. But unfortunately Ivan had not been able to detach from the experience. He had fallen in love with his irritating and outlandish, incredible teacher.

"You were a bigger challenge then I thought," Amelia admitted wetting her feet in the river water a bit trying to keep her voice light. "I meditated a lot over you. Trying to figure out the best approach."

"How flattering," Ivan teased her, trying to lighten the mood as she smiled briefly at him.

"I hope I made a lasting impression," Mia replied staring at the moon. "You left one on me that I think I'll feel for the rest of my life."

"You could come with me," Ivan said quietly, blushing as she turned to meet his eyes. "See the world. You would still live like a nomad."

"Is that the only reason?" she asked tilting her head to look up at him.

She hadn't thought him very handsome when they met. He still wasn't but she loved his face. Filled with character, sometimes looking so solid and others so changeable when he would smile suddenly. Whenever he came into the same room she felt lighter than air.

"I would miss you terribly," he admitted as he reached out to take her hands in his.

She laughed and he felt his heart sink until she threw her arms around him, refusing to let go.

He buried his face in her neck and embraced her warm, lithe body, almost lifting her off of her toes.

"After all. Even nomads need companionship when they travel," she said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

XX

Five Years Later

Ivan returned to his home in the middle of the cold night. The meeting with the Southern Water Tribe council had lasted longer than usual and he was weary from a long day of work.

It was quiet and he assumed his lover was asleep as he stepped in quietly. A small lantern remained lit in her bedroom. Amelia laid on her stomach, her face away from the light as she slept. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled softly down at her as he traced the blue arrow tattooed on her back. She was his teacher, his companion, his lover, and soon to be his wife.

"Tickles," she complained sleepily as she rolled over to look at him accusingly.

He smirked at her pout and began to slowly undress. Her eyes watched every move in the light, the blue in her irises slowly darkening as she greedily watched the reveal of his skin. Big, hard, and all encompassing. She licked her lips and pulled aside the covers to let him in. It conveniently revealed that she had once again gone to bed naked.

"What a generous invitation sifu," he whispered as she spread her legs and allowed him to lie between her warm thighs.

She moaned and smelled the snow on him as she caressed his back and ass. Too sleepy to roll on top and 'ride the waves' as she liked to put it, she lay beneath him and let their bodies mold together in mutual rapture. His big hands touched her everywhere, even the least sensitive patches of skin coming alive under his rough knowing touch.

"My apt pupil," she purred as his hand caressed her breast, traveling up to her face where she nipped at his finger pads. He shuddered, control snapping as their mouths came together frantic and hungry just before their bodies joined in the most intimate of ways.

"Was that to your liking sifu?" he teased in a quiet voice as they lay side by side, limbs tangled as they enjoyed the afterglow.

"Stop calling me that Avatar," she said tugging on a stray tuft of his light hair as he hissed quietly, pulling her hand away to pin it to the bed as she strained up beneath him and kissed him with the need to convey her love. He accepted the touch, caressing her cheek as her mouth smiled under his lips.

"Mia," he replied with a soft smile that was for her and her alone.

"Ivan," she laughed surging under him.

That night the Avatar and his Air Bender danced until the dawn among their blankets and sheets, body to body, and soul to soul.


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handyman AU

The air conditioner gave a pitiful choked noise followed by the quiet rumbling of the engine dying out. It was only his second day living in the new apartment complex but Ivan's patience was already thin.

It had all started with the packing process. Thanks to help from one of his friends, his favorite vase had not survived the move. Next he had arrived without a copy of his keys only to find the building's Super was out sick. Which made it necessary to make several phone calls so that he could track down a copy of the key.

He was certain he had heat stroke after so many trips up flights of stairs to pile his boxes into his new living room. The weather report had said it would be a comfortable day. The meteorologist had smiled on television and promised a cool breeze before the summer heat set in. Liar.

He did not like to think he was a irritable sort but there was no air conditioning now. It was the last straw. His eye twitched as he grabbed his phone and dialed the main office.

"Braginsky in unit J4. Air conditioning broken. Fix it quickly," he said icily, leaving the message and hanging up.

He headed into the bathroom to try and cool off with a nice cold shower. After that he cleaned up a bit before turning in for the night.

The next morning he woke up, his head pounding as he groaned and rolled over. It took him several minutes to realize that it wasn't his head but a rhythmic sound of a boom box playing thumping beats that was pulsing in is skull.

Wonderful he thought sitting up with a sour expression. His first day and already he had to contend with noisy neighbors. As he stumbled out of bed he wondered what sound system could make it sound as if the music was coming from his own living room? Later he would retaliate with Tchaikovsky.

"Coffee. The coffee," he said in a sleep roughened voice as he got up, shuffling into his living room. When he turned into the kitchen he came face to face with a small woman who shrieked while he skidded back against the opposite wall and gasped.

She wore a blue bandana, and a tank top and cutaway shorts with several tattoos on her bare firm arms. He barely noticed that her blue eyes were wide and she seemed just as startled as he.

"J-just take whatever you want! I won't call the cops!" Ivan insisted wildly looking for something he could defend himself with.

"Christ you scared the shit out of me!" she said accusingly as she folded her arms, emphasizing her sizable breasts. "I'm the maintenance crew chowder head. I knocked but ya'll didn't answer so I let myself in."

He stared at her dumbly, looking past her into the living room where he saw a box of tools and step stool next to the ruins of the air conditioning unit.

"Oh," he said feeling foolish as he looked down with a blush. Thank god he'd worn a t-shirt and boxers to bed.

She grinned up at him and shrugged.

"I like getting an early start. Keeps the residents happier that way," she confided before walking back into the living room to do her work. "I should be done before lunch Mr. Braginsky. Heh is that Russian?"

"Yes it is," he replied calming down as he shakily searched for coffee grounds.

"That's cool. Not a bad accent either," she said over her shoulder before staring at the machine in front of her. "The bad news is she's dead Jim."

When Ivan only blinked and gave her a peculiar look she cleared her throat.

"Right no Star Trek jokes. This baby's good and busted. So I'm going to get you a brand spanking new unit okay?" she said giving him a thumb's up which he returned with a small smile.

"Thank you that was would wonderful."

"No worries sugar," she said with a grin before collecting her things and heading out. "I'll be back so don't freak out when you see this pretty mug back in your living room."

"I will do my best," he said dryly, running a hand through his hair.

XX

He sighed in relief, letting the cool air whip his hair and face on full blast. The air conditioner was a godsend on the scorching July day. True to her word the maintenance woman had completed her work well before lunch time and then left with a smile and a wave. She'd chattered on about the building, giving him tips as a new resident about getting around in the complex, neighbors to avoid, tricks to make use of the small space in the flat. He'd barely been able to get a word in edgewise as she talked but now that the temperature was under control he was not bothered by it.

Nor was he bothered by the way she looked working. He might have peeked at her muscles flexing while she fixed his problem and the way her shorts rode up a little on her thighs. And there had been a few times when he had been sure she must have been flirting with him. But no, she must have just been doing her best to welcome him to the building.

Ah well. Perhaps he would have a chance to see her around. Her and her cute thick thighs.

XX

He had been about to complete his first home cooked meal in the new dwelling. A favorite of his, stir fried orange beef with rice. But the soy sauce he had been so certain he had packed was absent.

Sucking up his shyness he decided to meet some of his neighbors by inquiring if they had any sauce he could borrow. Was that not what neighbors did?

He walked out and heading to the unit at the end of the corridor and hesitated before knocking briskly.

The door opened to reveal none other than his first visitor, the lady who had saved him from a muggy apartment.

"Hey there sugar," the maintenance lady said with a friendly smile. My but she looked so different from before he thought blushing a little.

Her hair hung in soft curls that were restrained by clips and a matching red sundress gave her a softness despite the ink fully visible on her arms.

"Is the air conditioner doing the job?" she asked politely until he remembered himself and nodded.

"Yes thank you! But I was just making dinner and I-"

"Aww you inviting me into your swinging bachelor pad for a meal?" she inquired with a wink.

"Ah…" he began to correct her when he found himself once again flustered by those beautiful baby blue eyes of hers. "Yes. There is plenty for two."

"Swell. I was going to order some pizza but this sounds like a much tastier offer," she admitted eyeing him up and down.

"Th-there is just one small problem. I was wondering do you have any soy sauce I could borrow for what I am cooking?"

"Huh I don't know," she said nibbling on her lip before turning and heading into her apartment.

He could not help looking inside. It was tiny and painted a sunny yellow color with a love seat. He spotted some laundry hanging up on a makeshift clothesline hanging across the living room also. He cleared his throat when he saw some lacey lingerie and decided it was best to keep his eyes in the hallway for now.

"Oh wait I think I have some packets from the last time I got Chinese takeout!" she called triumphantly as she stepped out of her kitchen.

"This should be enough," he nodded as she held up three packets and slipped her feet into a pair of heels.

"I'm Amelia by the way," she told him, nearly eye level in her red shoes as he smiled.

"That is pretty. Like you," he said daring to flirt with her as she grinned back. "Call me Ivan."

XX

"This is good," she repeated for what was probably the tenth time. After each bite she couldn't seem to believe how yummy it was.

"I am glad you like it," Ivan said with a smile as she topped off her wine and refilled his glass. "The secret is orange juice. It gives the sauce its sweetness."

"Who would have thought that stuff was good for something besides getting some vitamin c in the mornings huh?" she said shaking her head. "Thanks for having me over. Especially what with me inviting myself and all."

When he started to protest she just laughed.

"It's okay. I know you came over to borrow the sauce," she said looking at him over the table with a smile. "I may be blonde but I'm not stupid."

"Then next time I will invite you over even when I do not need anything fixed or borrowed," he replied lifting his glass of wine.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," she chuckled before clinking her glass against his.

"You have made me feel very welcome," he admitted shyly before taking a sip of wine.

"Just wait til we get to dessert sugar."


End file.
